


A Visit

by Izzy_Valentyn



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My friend finished the duology and was sad, Post-Crooked Kingdom, so I wrote her a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Valentyn/pseuds/Izzy_Valentyn
Summary: Inej visits Kaz after a little while. He pretends he doesn't care that much.





	A Visit

            She was back - she hadn’t come by, not yet, but he could feel it. As if she came with a change in the air. How long had it been?

            A glance at the calendar near his desk told him that it had been just over a month and a half - 44 days, if he was being exact.

            Forty-four days, twelve and a half hours, if he wanted to be ridiculous about it. Which he didn’t. He was just good at keeping time. He had to be, what with his having control of most of the Barrel now.

            His Wraith wouldn’t come to him right away, she never did. She checked on everyone else - Wylan and Jesper, got dinner with Nina - and then she came by his place. Silently, bringing the scent of the sea air and her special brand of comforting silence. He wished she did come see him first. When he was feeling especially selfish, he wished she would see _just_ him. Come by, perch herself on his windowsill and they could talk. Or not. What would they do?

            He’d touch her. As time passed, she came to be the only person he could touch with any sort of ease - his skin didn’t crawl, his chest didn’t lock up. If anything, he breathed easier when he was holding her now. He didn’t hesitate as long, as badly when he kissed her shoulder, her neck, her jaw. They hadn’t done anything yet - neither of them were prepared for that just yet - but there wasn’t any pressure to. They were content to just have each other for the short while she was around.

            Kaz blinked, pulling himself out of his reverie and went back to his work. He wasn’t one for all of this… fluff. So the Wraith was back. He’d see her when he saw her, and that would be that and then she’d be gone again and life would drag on - _go on_ \- until she returned.

            His mind continued to wander while he worked anyway.

            Until they focused in on that tell-tale shift in the room. He didn’t acknowledge her outright - he never did - but he did tilt his head in her general direction.

            “Kaz.” Her voice was quiet, but damn if he didn’t think it filled the room when she finally spoke.

            “Inej.” Despite himself, he smiled a little as he looked at her.

            “Are you going to welcome me back, or have I bored you already?” She smirked in return and got onto his lap when he pushed away from his desk.

            “The day you bore me is the day the barrel is taken from my cold dead hands, Wraith.” He kissed her head and breathed her in.


End file.
